Mystic Meadows
by Gizlow
Summary: Ash is betrayed, his friends,family and some of his pokemon just up, and leave, abandoned him, ash ran, ran and ran, trying to escape, he looses his footing and gets launched through bushes, before landing in front of a large mountain, pikachus ears perk up, he jumps off ashs shoulder, flying through the mountain, the illusion, they walk through to see an orchard of berries.
1. The mystic meadows

Hi everyone, so this story is technically a rewrite of a story I made awhile ago, I had a Wattpad account, and I wrote a book, and when I reread it,I kinda hated it,so I am rewriting it here, hope you enjoy the idea,btw this chapter is just a minor background I made, nothing super plot related.

-0-

Mystic Meadows-

The mystic meadows has been in the Pokémon history for a long time, yet almost no info has been shared about it, humans have only learned so much about it, the small amount of info known has been shared by Pokémon. All Pokémon know about this area.

Inside the meadows lies mythical Pokémon, not legendary Pokémon, these mythical Pokémon have been mutated,changed, the leaders of the area aren't legendaries either, but 9 regular pokemon, eevee,jolteon,vaporeon,flareon,glaceon,leafeon,umbreon,espeon and lastly sylveon, the eeveelutions.

But by far, the strangest thing, is how no two Pokémon of the same species are alike,each Pokémon is unique.

And it all was started from a single man and a berry.


	2. Brunner and the beginning

This part is also not very plot related, just explaining how the meadows were formed.

-0-

The scientist was amazed, he made a new breakthrough, he and his team were trying to create a berry that would make a Pokémon who ate it much stronger, the prototype berry they made indeed did improve a Pokémon's stats, but the drawback is that the Pokémon mutated.

One of the lower ranked scientists brought back a young shinx to test the berry with. The process was very strange, after the berry was eaten by the blue Pokémon the Pokémon immediately passed out, the man was her worried, he hoped that the berry doesn't cause permanent damage to the lion like Pokémon. He started to panic when the Pokémon's fur started to darken,and grow at a quick rate, he started to panic and demanded water for the cub, when all of a sudden the fur stopped growing, the fur was pitch black, the ears on the head started to stretch, and became pointy, the fangs in the mouth started to grow, the Pokémon was writhing in pain, ears stretching, teeth rapidly leaving the gums, the man pittied the Pokémon, another scientist provided the man with pain relievers and some water, the man forced the cub to digest the medication.

The Pokémon slowly started to become numb, unable to feel the pain, the Pokémon's snout was growing outward, and the star shaped tail started to morph into an arrow shape, small wings forming from the back, the cub was turning into a bat like creature. Sadly the Pokémon was still unconscious.

The man grabbed a blanket and covered the black furred Pokémon with it. Making the Pokémon smile a little.

Then a man walked into the room, he wasn't wearing a lab coat like all the scientists were, he was their boss, the one who was ordering for these berries to be made. The man had short brown hair, and wore an orange suit.

"Mr. Giovanni, sir, we were able to make a berry, we performed our first test, but the Pokémon was in a lot of pain, and passed out, we need more time and funding to get rid of those side effects, and we still don't know if any stats were boosted."

The man in the orange suit listened, noting the issues to be fixed

" of course Mr. Brunner, the berry won't be very good for in battles, if the Pokémon passes out, and they probably won't listen if they are in so much pain..."

The now named scientist, Mr. Brunner, nods his head, and spoke once more,

"I already have ideas on how to rid of the pain, but I am unsure on how to get ride of the sleeping issue, so maybe instead of it being a held item, like berries normally are, they could be used outside of battles to boost stats, like the wings?"

Giovanni nods his head and leaves.

Soon after Mr Brunner hears the Pokémon start to move, the Pokémon's eyes were wide, and glossy,it seems the Pokémon became blind from the tranformation, mr brunner picked up the Pokémon, startling it, and gave it to the nearest scientist to see if the strength improved.

When the scientist left, Mr Brunner pulled out a notebook, jotting down notes.thwn he started to mumble to himself.

"If we were to put broken down pain relievers into it, the Pokémon won't feel any pain, but if too much is used, it could cause potential harm to the pokemon."

He sighed after saying that, and took a swig of a nearby water bottle, exhausted.

Time skip———————

After a while, the scientist from before, brought back shinx and a clipboard, Brunner pulled out the note book again, ready to write down the results.

The scientist took a deep breath before reading the results.

" so, the Pokémon's attacks were slightly boosted, but we noticed something very odd, the Pokémon learned some new moves, the moves learned are not moves the shinx line could learn, we believe that the berry, not only did it change the Pokémon's appearance, but also type, ability and gave it more moves, the new moves are leech life, poison sting, and toxic, I believe shinx is now a poison type, it also appears the wings are completely useless, she is unable to fly, she can't even move them."

Brunner nodded his head, biting the end of his pen, before dismissing the man, Brunner grabbed the shinx, and started to examine her,to make sure she wasn't injured at all, when he grabbed the wings,to look at them, shinxs fur shot up, and small pricked stung at the man, he wasn't poisoned, but he was bleeding, he rushed back to his desk, slapping the top of his shelf, looking for a first air kit, his hand grazing the handle of it, cursing his cowered for putting so high up, he grabbed his step ladder, and got the box, and threw a bandage over the wound, and glared at the Pokémon, who didn't notice/ couldn't notice, tail wagging.

Across the room, a woman is chuckling at his misfortune

"Guess Geoffrey forgot to tell you, don't touch the wings."

"Shut up Candice, you couldn't help me get the first aid, thanks."

Candice nodded, before grabbing her water and leaving the room, leaving him alone with the shinx, he opened one of the cabinets, and opened a box, grabbing a poke ball, he chucked it at the Pokémon, before putting the box back, and closing the cabinet, he grabbed the poke ball and put it on a little stand, next to 4 other poke balls.

He grabbed a set of paint, and the first poke ball, all 5 were premier balls.

Brunner released the Pokémon inside the poke ball, what came out was a Pokémon that was a very desaturated yellow, it looked like a sheet was thrown over it, a piece of wood was in the back of the Pokémon, immitating a tail, clumpy pieces of fabric hind off the head, red splotched were on the head, along with a zigzag and black dots. It was a mimikyu.

The man mixed colors, trying to get a desaturated yellow, when he got the color, he painted the ball, and tainted for it to dry, he painted the bottom black, to imitate the black triangle things and the shadow hand that belong to the pokemon, when the yellow dried, he painted a red circle on the top, he let the Pokémon stay out of the ball, and took another ball out, releasing the ball, revealed a mainly pink Pokémon with a very dopey fave, a slowpoke.

He painted the top pink and added white circles when it dries.

He grabbed another Pokémon ball, inside was a tan cat like Pokémon with a coin on its forehead, meowth, he painted the top tan, and when it dried, he painted on a coin.

The next pokeball held a small dark orange Lazard like creature, on its tail was a bright flame, chameleon, around the neck was an orange gemstome(mega stone) he painted it red, and painted dragon wings, and a flame.

Lastly was the shiny, he left it in the ball, he painted it black, and put 2 purple stripes on the top, leading towards the button.

He sighed, and leaned back in his chair,his mimikyu sitting on his lap, as he was absentmindedly stroking his head.

He looked over to the side, next to his desk, there were 2 photos. The first picture showed a chubby man, with grey eyes, and black hair, held in a small hair tie, on his shoulder, was a mimikyu, next to him, was a tall red haired woman, she had bright green eyes, she wore a green dress, on her shoulder was a pikachu, in between them was a small girl, she had long black hair, held in pigtails, her eyes were a hazy grey color, she was blind, Bruner held a small smile at the picture, his family. The one next to it, was showed the same chubby man, holding a berry in his hands, surrounding him were his coworkers, each with grinning faces. The berry in his hands, was the same one he gave to the poor shinx, the berry was pear like in shape, it had a fuzzy texture, like a peach, the berry was a sickly yellow color, the bottom was a dull red color, fading into each other. He put the picture into a phot copier, and put the printed image into a letter, signed it, put a stamp on it, and gave it to a coworker to mail out.

He put Mimikyu on his shoulder, and left, he walked around the winding hallways, when he comes upon a map, he checks it, and continues, he ended up passing by an office, and heard talking, he pressed his ear on the door, hoping to hear what they were talking about.

"— w-what, what are you talking about sir,?"

"I can't keep finding this project, a lot of money was handed to you, so I can only give you so much funding, this next update will be the last, so you must finish all issues now, or I will take away funding and the berry is left incomplete."

Brunner was suprised. He will take away our funding...

"yeah, a lot of money was needed for this, but we were creating an item that could change the battling world forever... we need to make this update count"

Hebrushed in one directing, to the cafeteria, he grabbed coffee and steak, and rushed back to his office. He called over some scientists, he grabbed the berry, and pain relievers, he crushed the medicine up, and put the chunks into the berry, he and his coworkers made upgrades to the berry, made it taste good, make it not be painful, he nodded, and everyone went to get some water, he would present it tomorrow, a coworker, walked up to him and handed him a poke ball, the Pokémon inside would be the subject tomorrow.

The man walked into the building, he grabbed his bag, threw 6 poke balls into it, and the berry. He threw a stack of papers I it, and headed to the office, greeting the others in the building when he saw them, he walked into the room, and called the other mans name, Brunner grabbed 2 poke balls from the bag, the black and the red ball, the improved berry, and the papers.

Brunner released the Pokémon in the black ball, Giovanni gazed upon the black Pokémon.

Brunner explained what happened with the first test, and then showed the man in orange the berry. He grabbed the red ball, and released the Pokémon inside of it, releasing a small brown fox like Pokémon, an eevee.

He sat down on the floor, and gave the Pokémon the berry, the Pokémon instantly passed out, fur brightening, turning red, parts on the back, darkening in a circle pattern, ears thinned and becoming larger, tail thinning, a thin coat covering the back.

Eevee was now bright red, the legs, ears and tail were longer, black spots on the back, with a wing design over them.

Giovanni was amazed. He nodded In acknowledgement, he was proud.

Giovanni and Brunner brought the red Pokémon to the gym, and returned shinx, they waited for the Pokémon to wake up. They tested the power of the Pokémon, like last time, they observed the new type, abilities, and moves, but they realized, the Pokémon wasn't any stronger, giovanny frowned, he wasn't happy, he told Brunner off, and fired him. He was shocked, he nodded and rushed back to his office, eevee was flying behind him, also sad, Brunner packed his stuff, and left, his coworkers apologized to him on his way out, but he ignored them.

Brunner was too ashamed to go home, so he walked into a nearby forest, he let his stuff near the front area, his arms were getting tired, he kept his poke balls, and the rest of the berry that wasnt eaten, eevee and him walked, and walked, until it started getting dark, he went to get his box, when he got back, he realized he was robbed, his money and phone were robbed (this is supposed to happen before credit cards, so people would pay with cash and coins) he had no way back home. He and his family lived in alola, his work was in sinnoh, so he had no money, no phone, and no job. He was stuck living in the wilderness. He decided he didn't need the berry so he jiust left it o the ground,he didn't see any Pokémon around anyway.

The next few years Brunner and his Pokémon made a house and some other building to live at. The berry Brunner left, started to become a tree. The building he use to work at, became deserted, and is barely there anymore. Nobody lives in this area of sinnoh. The area they were at was a small island, where Pokémon weren't there often. As Brunner never came home, his family believed he died.

Over even more years, brunner died, the tree that grew became many, his Pokémon bred, and more Pokémon cane to the island, each ate one of the berries, mutating.

His mimikyu's tail became a venue flytrap, the yellow became green, lost the red, the ears became like small branches from trees.

His slowpoke turned a dark purple, the tail had a skull piece hanging off it, it's purple body became wrapped in a paper like material, the eyes would flow red, and it lost the dopey face

Charmeleon grew feathery wings, the horn on its head disappeared, replaced with a thin spike in the front, the claws grew much sharper, the scales were a light pink, and the flame just went to a white flame

Lastly his meowth, the fur grew longer, the ears thinned and moved to the side of the head and were pointed, the claws became much longer and sharper, and the coin multiplied, and became like a crown.

The eevee has 8 offspring, each becoming a mutated eeveelution.

-0-

And that's how the meadow formed

Tell me what you think, the next chapter will have ash in it, and his betrayal


	3. The betrayal

ash grinned as he gazed upon the small town. On either side of him was a girl with short brown hair, a boy with blonde hair, and a young girl with blonde hair, she held a bag with an orange mouse Pokémon, on the boys shoulder was a yellow mouse like creature.

"Common guys, were almost there"

The boy started to jump, very happy, knees flying up. He started to run towards the town, the yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder, landing an the brown haired girls hat, snickering and their dumbfounded expressions. Before they started to chase after him, trying to not loose sight of him. The brown haired girl then yells

"Ash slow down!!"

The boy named ash looks back towards the group chuckling at the blonde boys attempt to run towards him. He stops, letting them catch up to him. ThI blonde boy huffing and out of breath. He starts to walk at a slower pace towards a small house in the middle of town,.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, he heard a subtle

"Mi mime"

Before a click of a lock, and the door opens, to reveal a clown like pokemon, mr.mime

The mr mime then hugged the boy before grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. Inside the house he saw his mother, misty, Brock, may, and max.

"Hmm? Hey guys, what are you all doing here?"

The dark skinned teenager awkwardly looked over to the girl with orange hair, who nodded towards him. He took a deep breath, before finally speaking his mind.

"Ummm... Ash... we believe... that you should giveuponyourdream..."

"Hmm? I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

The teen opened his mouth to repeat when misty finally ticked,"Ash, just give up!"

"Misty, what do you mean?"

May finally gained her courage and spoke," Yeah,Ash, we think you should stop trying to become a Pokémon master, what even is a Pokémon master?"

Ash's mom stepped forwards, looking off to the side and spoke her mind, stopping occasionally, trying to stop tears from falling down her face.

"Ash...please...you have been away for years... you keep getting caught up with evil teams...and legendary Pokémon, I'm scared...you will get killed..."

Ash froze as he heard this, mr mime, crying ran up to him, hugging him violently.

Ash turned his back towards them, going to leave,

"Where do you think your going?!"A high pitchvoice squeaked out, Ash turned around, seeing max, looking down towards the ground, hands clenched into a fist, he was shaking violently.

"Your a coward... y-your a coward." He squeaked out once more, stuttering, ash tilted his head towards the boy, before turning back towards the door.

He heard the noise of a pokeball opening, he snapped back towards the boy, seeing a young shroomish, with a bandana around its head.

"Shroomish, tackle"

Shroomish turned back to his master, confused.

"Shroomish, use tackle on ash"

Shroomish quickly disagreed at this request, not wanting to hurt a human.

Max returned the Pokémon, quickly falling to the ground, crying.

Ash turned back around, and finally left, he walked towards the professors lab, around him were Serena, clemont and Bonnie, pikachu was on his shoulder. It was a very awkward and quiet walk.

When they went into the building, sitting across from each other, were professor oak and Gary oak, drinking tea and discussing Pokémon theories, before the noticed ash, comforting a crying mr mime.


	4. The way to sinnoh

So, if you haven't noticed, I have updated like 4 chapters in one day, I really just like this story, I have been meaning to rewrite it for a while, the original story I had, the ideas I had written down, the berry was really op, the berry I made was a berry that already existed in the Pokémon universe, I just changed what it did. Another thing was I had no explanation for how the meadows came to be.

And i got a review by the user brtnvm, they were saying how it was an eevee meadow, and I wanted to make a response to it, not necessarily, the meadow was ran by the main eevee and Brunners pokemon, but, the Pokémon mated, making more of those Pokémon, making 8 other eevee's, who evolved into different forms of eeveelutions, and as I said, each Pokémon was unique, when the other Pokémon were born, they were born as regular Pokémon, they only morph when they eat the berries, other Pokémon traveled and started to live there, more diverse Pokémon, sorry if that was confusing...

Anyway I hope you liked the other chapters.

-0-

The two oaks wanted to know what happened, why mimey was crying, ash continued to comfort the mime, so Serena explained what happened, and introduced herself, and the other two with her.

"I am Serena, and they are Clemont and Bonnie, we traveled with Ash in Kalos"

"Names Gary Oak, Ash and I have been friends since we were kids, the proffesor is my grandfather."

"My name is Samuel Oak, formally, proffesor oak, Ash's sponsor."

Ash grabbed 3 poke balls from his belt and threw them at the youngest Oak, who nodded, and walked out the back.

Ash finally sighed and grabbed an empty Pokémon, tapping the Pokémon on the head with it.

The remaining people looked at him confused

"Mimey is a psychic type, he can talk through telepathy, but it is prettt weak, he can only talk to one person at a time, must have been practicing while I was gone."

They all nodded in understanding, when they heard a commotion outside, oak went to the window, and peaked outside.

The old man paled at the sight.

"Ash, everyone, you need to get out. They are all outside. Everyone started to panic.

Ash quickly bolted towards the back. He noticed something that made him sigh. On the ground was a knocked out Gary, in his hands where the poke balls ash gave him.surrounding him were 29 Taurus, along with a corphish,a swellow, a torkoal,an unfezant,leavanny,palpitoad,boldore,kingler, donphan,and lastly snorlax, each were pissed.

Ash bolted forwards, grabbing the poke balls, he held one out, and threw it in front of him.

A large bat like Pokémon appeared in front of him in a bright red light, making a deafening screech sound

"Noivern, boomburst, followed by hurricane boosted by gust."

The bat like Pokémon stop towards the sky, and made a screeching sound, the noise made everyone. Cover their ears, as to not damage them, the group of opposing Pokémon stepped back, trying to stop the confusing. Noiverd started to flap its wings, a funnel of air started to form, it grew larger, and larger, sucking in branches and rocks, noivern then paused, letting the tornado to move around, out of control, then flapped its large wings, sending the air funnel towards the Pokémon , who where each damaged greatly. Each Taurus's horns glew, as they rushed forwards, most tripped over themselves in confusion, hurting themselves more then noivern. Kingler raised its claw, sending waves of bubble beam, snorlax just layer down, resting, corphish followed kingler a example, using bubble, torkoal just started to sob uncontrollably, swellow and unfezant rushed towards the sky, powering an aerial ace. Leavanny rushed forwards, arms glowing, while boldore sent rocks towards the sky, palpitoad sent SuperSonics towards the bat,donphan rolled into a ball, rolling towards him.

Noivern winced at the damage felt to it, as it waited for a command.

"Boomburst fused with razor wind"

The bat pokemon once again screeched, before swiping its large wings through the air, sending air hurdling towards the bulls, further damaging them, causing around half to feint, those who feinted, were returned to there poke balls by professor oak.

"Agility boosted wing attack and dragon pulse."

The bat shot forwards, soaring through the air, gaining speed, it dive bombed each Pokémon , some more feinted, those who survived, were roasted by the dragon type move.

All of the bulls were defeated and returned.

He had to deal with the rest of them though.

Kingler shot out a hyperbeam, snorlax, after waking up, rushed forwards, arm glowing with a blue light, donphan used hidden power, torkoal also shot forwards, body slowing with body slam, corphish strengthened itself with harden, swellow used double team, followed by wing Attack, unfezant used aerial ace once again, leavanny charged up a green orb in front of him, and shot it towards them, palpitoad used mud shot, and boldore used rock smash.

Sadly noivern fainted.

Ash held his arm out, letting pikachu run off, pikachus cheeks sparked, before shocking each Pokémon, the opposing Pokémon fainted,sparks running off their bodies.

Ash rushed forwards, returning the rest of the Pokémon.

"Wait ash, take this, put it in your Pokédex when you get the chance."

The older oak, threw a device towards the black haired kid, who nodded, waived then jumped onto noiverns back, and flying.

"Hey buddy, lets go to sinnoh..."

Pikachu nodded its head, as ash grabbed a pokeball, releasing talonflame.

Ash and pikachu mounted the fire bird, and soared away.

-0-

Edit: so this chapter and the next have had minor rewrite parts, the original only the Taurus betray ash, now more Pokémon betray ash, as We do t actually see much from these Pokémon...

So yeah


	5. The berry that grows from the wrong tree

Hi everyone, 5th chapter for today, the first part is in pikachus point of view, so I hope you enjoy.

-0-

 **Pikachus pov**

I sigh as we soared through the air, I was on ash's shoulder, and he was out cold.

I look out in front of me, and motice an island, my eyes widen as I realize what that island is. I contemplate shocking ash, to wake him up, but I don't want to shock talonflame, I jump above ash, to on the other Pokémon's neck

"Hey, talonflame, lets land on that island."

"Hmm? Pikachu, why should we do that, mainland is right there?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the mystic meadows"

Talonflame eyes widened at these words, and folded the w-inds, going towards the ground

I tell myself the story, as we dive down towards the island.

" the mystic meadows is a very important place, about as important as the sky pavilion or the hall of judgement"

landing on the beach area of the island. Talonflame dumps ash on the ground, and I shock him awake.

 **Ash's POV**

As I was dreaming, I felt an electrical spike spread across my skin, and I jolt awake, I look around, next to me is pikachu, who's cheeks are sparking and talonflame, who was taking a nap.

I leave talonflame alone, he was flying for a while, and let pikachu run up my shoulder.

He nodded towards the forest in front of us, I walk forwards. I see many berries, I grab my Pokédex, and the device, I put the the device into my dex, which instantly shuts down, I panic, at spam the turn on button, I sigh when the screen lights up, th pokedex's screen showed a loading bar, which quickly filled up. I pointed the dex towards some black berries, the berries looked to have a white mark on it, the robotic voice droned on,explaining what the berry was

" Enogma berry, also known in some places as a Nazo Fruit. Said to hold the power of the stars, effects in different uses, select use."

I looked at the screen, there were little drop down menus.

Held in battle-

Juice blending-

I selected the in battle option-

"When held by a Pokémon, and hit with a super effective move, the Pokémon will regain 1/4 of its Hp"

Juice blending

"If blended with a roseli berry, will make ultra rare Soda, capable of raising a Pokémon's level by 5"

The next berry was royal red with a dark blue flower petal shaped base

"Roseli berry, also known as Rozelle Fruit.when held in battle will reduce damage done by a super effective fairy type move, if blended with an enigma berry, will make ultra rare Soda, which will raise a Pokémon's level by 5"

Then pikachu rushed into more trees off to my left, I chased after him, not wanting him to get hurt.

When I found him, he was in a tree, looking at some berries.

I pulled out mimeys pokeball and asked for pikachu to pass him a berry.

Pikachu threw the berry.and they went to take a bite, when their teeth but into the soft skin of the berry, the fell unconscious.

I pulled out the dex, scanning the berries

"Item unknown, to written info about this item exists."

I paled at this news, I opened a notepad on the dex, writing down what the berry looks like, and what it started to do.

Mr. mimes face started to stretch, becoming longer, parts of the face started to raise off the skin, the legs started to swell, getting larger, hands shrunk slightly, the orb shoulder areas enlargened, the neck area started to create a ruffle,the feet became larger.

I looked down at them, worried.

I op Ned up my dex, hitting the call button, I was too scared to look at pikachu.

 **Third POV—**

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Click—

"Hmmm? Hello ash, what do you need"

"can you send over a Pokémon who knows a healing move, please..."

The older mans face had a look of confusion.

Ash started to explain what happened

"So talonflame brought me to this island, we went into a forest, found weird berries, pikachu found some berries, and gave one to mimey, I scanned it, no info, they passed out, and don't look great"

Ash turned the dex to face towards the two mons

Oak was shocked, the berries in there hands he has never seen before.

"I will sent over one of my chancy to help you"

Ash nodded and held the dex out.

"Umm... ash, the item I gave you upgraded the dex, that's not how it works anymore, I need to hang up, one second"

The dex screen went black, and started to morph, I created a large square form, the inside hallow, with a circular base, raised at the edges, the machine pulsed, and a premier ball appeared in the middle.

Ash grabbed the pokeball, and released the Pokémon

A shine sparkles around the Pokémon, a shiny chansey.

The round Pokémon rushed to the unconscious Pokémon, using healing moves. Sadly the Pokémon were still unconscious.

Pikachus fur thinned and lightened, the striped separated, creating blue and red lightning bolt striped, the tail shrunk and split, looking like feathers, the tips of the ears and cheek pouches were bright red and blue, clear, shining blue lightning bolts shot out of the Pokémon's Bach, sparking and flickering.

Mr mimes face looked to be covered in a masquerade mask, the ear things on either side of its head fused, a large blue tendril shot out of the back of the head., and covered the neck area, looking like a scarf,the chest piece looked almost like clothes, the orb pieces on the arms were very large, the legs looked to be like jester pants, one side all black, the other red and white striped, the shoes were blue and curled.

The chancey looked towards ash, and shook its head, she didn't know what to do, ash nodded, returned her, and sent her back, only for her ball to come back, with a message saying that oak wants him to keep her with him, to stay safe.

Ash waited there for a while, if he wanted food he would grab some oran or pecha berries from a nearby bush, and would feed the unconscious Pokémon.

-0-

So I'm the original story, there was no mr mime, and the berry effects took much longer, and oak never updated the dex, or gave him chancey, in the original, ash would grab pikachu and run, he would come upon sign post, and find the town from mystery dungeon, he would just find the shiny chancey, who would lead him to the drifblim from the pokepark games, and she would bring him to her house, help pikachu, and give him an egg, that's really as far as I got In the original story, anyway, put in the reviews any ways to improve, oh, and the morph thingy for mimey and pikachu do not belong to me, the pikachu was a fusion of like 3 images I found online, one was a pikachu togekiss fusion, another had red lightning bolts instead of the brown striped and another had blue wing thingys

And mimes was by jordanqv on deviantart,

So in the reviews, give me ideas for some pokemon ash will find around( with descriptions on what the berry did to them), no fakemon, they have to be legit Pokémon, and I will not any big legendary, if any legendarys show up in the meadows, they will be the smaller ones, like jirachi, shaymin and manaphy, so pokemon like arceus, volcaneon and entei are not there.

And good ideas published will show up somewhere, and if Like the idea enough, then I might give into ash, any characters submitted, and oh in, I will leave credit to who submitted them.

Anyway, I am done updating for today, I might put the next part in tomorrow, but who knows

Edit: if you read this story before the update, you will noticed I changed some stuff, in this chapter and the last, in the last chapter more Pokémon betrayed ash, resulting in noivern fainting, and as he fainted, he can't fly, so talonflame, in the origional for this chapter, pikachu tells noivern what the meadows is, as he was egg hatched by a human, and doesn't know the story, and talonflame was egg hatched in the wild, he knew the story.


	6. The mysterious pokemon

Ok, so I am going to respond to a review left by the user, thor94, they asked what would happen if ash ate a berry- so I was actually thinking that ash would eat a berry with mimey and pikachu, and something would happen, but if that happened, he wouldn't get the chansey, so he didnt eat it, but I did have ideas on what would happen, if a human were to eat it, the berry would also effect them, I had a couple ideas for if he ate it, 1-he would gain Pokémon ears and tail,2- he would be able to use Pokémon moves,3- be able to transform into a Pokémon, I wasn't sure which one, but it was an idea, sometime later I might add a character who stays with ash, who eats one (there would not be a ship between them though)

Thank you for the question

I would have updated this book earlier, but I had to do stuff...

Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, I might set up a poll, for a lot of different things, what Pokémon ash catches, which of ash's Pokémon eats a berry, I might make a chapter at some point showing what would happen if ash ate on of the berries, tell me what you think of those ideas, would be easier on me anyway.

Anyway, this chapter has some violence around the middle, so there is a warning

Enjoy the story

-0-

Aah looked up towards the sky, he couldn't see any Pokémon anywhere near him, he didn't want to stray to far away from the 3 Pokémon sleeping next to him, Mimey and pikachu were still unconscious, and chansey took a nap, he grabbed an oran berry from the bush next to him, taking a bite, he enjoyed it as the juice flowed down his throat.

The island was very hot, luckily the trees above him created shadows, blocking him from the suns harsh rays.

Ash sighed as he closed his eyes, leaning back on the tree, his back crashed through it, startling him.

When his back hit the grass, his eyes shot open, looking towards the sky, he looked around, not seeing his Pokémon, but an only abandoned ruin, he shot up, seeing the forest, and his Pokémon, he stood up, faced the tree , and slashed his hand through the bark, his hand glazed through it, the illusion.

Ash had encountered illusions before, one in johto, with a secret garden and Latias and latios, another time it was with a zorua and zoruark.

Ash grabbed a pokeball,returning mimey and the chansey, and grabbed pikachu, putting the mouse Pokémon in his backpack.

Ash walked towards the tree, emerging in a ruin, he looked around, the room he emerged in looked quite small, on the other side was a door.

On the left wall were drawings of some Pokémon.Ash took a moment to look over each drawing, there were 49 of them.Some were drawn close together, indicating they have some relation to each other.

The first cluster were of 3 bird like creature, one was composed of spikes, the one next to it had large winds, with a fire like shape bursting from them, along with a flame in its head. The next has a long tail, and a diamond shaped crest on its forehead, it was Zapdos, Moltres, and articuno.

The next was a group of only 2, they were both cat like. The first was very small, it had large feet and a long tail, the next was a larger being, with blunt ears, a long tail, and a cord connecting its head to its body, it was mew and mewtwo.

Each and every drawing in the wall was of a legendary Pokémon, ash was able to recognize most of them, as he encountered them, but some he didn't recognize, these Pokémon were each very different in shape. One was a large lion figure, the next was a bat, another was made of large prisms, with large claws, the next was a poofy blob, the next was an oval, then were a group of 4 Pokémon, with a shield like item on there hands, which looked like animals. The next two were dog like, one with a helmet, the other without.

The next grouping were very odd.

One looked like a jelly fish, another was a thin bug, with long legs and wing like hair.another was small and looked like origami. Another was very large, with claws and a large gaping mouth, the next had a muscular torso, and the mouth was that of a mosquito, the legs were made up of spikes. One looked like a Brick wall, another looked like a clown, and the head was detached, the next looked like wires, with a large spiked head. The next had arms shaped like a cannon. Another was small with a stinger on its head, the last looked like a beedrill, with bat like wings and a large stinger.

Ash looked at these beasts, he met many legendaries, but he never encountered these.

He then looked towards his left, the wall had symbols, ash couldn't read these so he looked towards the door. At that moment, he felt something on his back, so he turned his head to see a dark blue mass, he moved his body, trying to push the creature off his back, the Pokémon was flung off his bag, almost knocking into a wall, but it twisted its body, feet hitting against the wall, it jumped to the floor.

The creature was dark blue, with a dog like body.the ears were sharp, and a dark pink feather hung from one., the top of its head was a small skull. Around the bottom of each leg was white spikes, and claws on each foot.an orange oval was on the Pokémon's chest, on the back was white spikes, and the tail looked like the feather on the ear.

The Pokémon looked like a fusion of hound our and a sneasel.

The Pokémon made an attemptto swipe at the bag,failing as ash swung himself around, the Pokémon dug it's claws into ash's arm, ash winces , the Pokémon jumped back, looking at the ground awkwardly. Ash slowly creeped up towards the thing, holding a hand out. The Pokémon stalked towards it, sniffling cautiously.before staring at ash, head tilted, a smirk on it face.

It got into a battle stance. Ash grabbed a poke ball and hos dex, he pointed the dex towards the ball, the robotic voice droned on once again

 _Chansey, the egg Pokémon, the evolved form of happiny,it is said to deliver happiness,it shares its eggs with injured people._

 _Chansey is a normal type with the abilities natural cure and serene grace and a hidden ability of healer. This Pokémon has a 100% chance of being female_

 _Moves this Pokémon knows are defense curl, double edge, pound,refresh, double slap, soft boiled and sing_

 _Egg moves concist of metronome (locked)_

 _This Pokémon is estimated to be level 28, is holding an oran berry._

Ash nods his head, and sends the Pokémon to battle.

"Chansey use sing followed by pound!"

The Pokémon started to sing, and the Pokémon across from it became drowsy, before passing out, and unable to attack.

The pokemon awkwardly ran up to the sleeping one, and slapped it across the face.

"Try double slap!"

Then the Pokémon proceeded to slap the other Pokémon a couple of times.

The sleeping Pokémon then woke up, and rushed forwards, it's paw coated in a red mist, in the shape of a flickering flame.

Chansey made an attempt to dodge,but it's large body denied that opportunity, flaming claws scratched upon its skin. The Pokémon, then proceeded to curl into a ball, and start spinning, the white spot on its back, providing fire, tge movement of its spinning body had flames shoot around it, licking at the green Pokémon.

The Pokémon winced before using refresh,the burns coating its skin, disappearing, making the Pokémon more rejuvenated.

Ash sighed at this

"Use pound and double slap several times"

The Pokémon shot forward, filled with determination to succeed.

It rushed the blue Pokémon, slapping it many times, the blue Pokémon stood there, body swaying, before falling to the ground, swirly eyes.

Ash grabbed a pokeball, and tapped the Pokémon on the head.

He grabbed his dex, scanning the ball.

 _Sneasel, the sharp claw Pokémon,it's paws conceal sharp claws,if attacked it will suddenly extend its claws and startled its enemy._

 _Sneasel is a dark and ice type, with the abilities inner focus,keen eye and the hidden ability pickpocket. Gender ratio is 50/50_

 _The moves this Pokémon knows are scratch, quick Attack, feint Attack,Fury swipes,agility,metal claw,icy wind,fire punch,fire fang,flame wheel_

 _No egg moves can be detected_

 _This Pokémon has a strange form, the form of this pokemon indicates that is a dark fire type._

Ash was interested on why that is, he suspected it was from those berries from before. He was still worried about mimey and pikachu, but he continued through the door.

-0-

Sorry for the late upload, I wrote the chapter, but forgot to publish it... I will upload another chapter maybe today, if not, expect it tomorrow.


End file.
